


It's Nice to Have You

by baymaxivy



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda a love confession?! but i don't sure, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Maybe Hal isn't perfect but for Barry Allen its always nice to has Hal around





	It's Nice to Have You

**Author's Note:**

> as always I only have the storyline

Dia sudah mendengar kabar bahwa hari ini Hal Jordan kembali ke bumi, tetapi tentu saja dia tak menduga bahwa sang kawan menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tujuan pertama.

 

Barry menatap sang pilot yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya sembari menaikkan alisnya. Sang Green Lantern hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan langsg memasuki tempat tinggal sang Flash begitu saja. _Well_ , sang _speedster_ sebenarnya tahu bahwa memang satu - satunya tujuan yang dimiliki seorang Harold Jordan adalah tempat tinggalnya -mengingat Hal Jordan sudah lama tidak menetap di bumi dan dia terakhir pulang ke bumi hanya sebatas untuk merayakan ulang tahun Barry-

 

Namun, dia tidak ingin Hal merasakan beban yang tengah melandanya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin sang pilot mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sang _speedster_ , mungkin dia akan membiarkan Hal menginap tetapi dia akan berpura - pura berfokus pada kasusnya agar tak terjadi pembicaraan yang terlalu dalam dengan sang pilot.

 

* * *

  
Hal menatap sahabatnya dengan tak percaya, bagaimanapun sang _speedster_ telah seharian menghabiskan waktunya bersama kasus yang sedang ditandanginya. Sebutlah sang pilot egois, tetapi dia ingin berbicara mengenai apapun -ya, bahkan setidak bermutu apapun bahasannya dia tak akan peduli- dengan Barry Allen.

 

"Bear...?"

 

Panggilan pertamanya sama sekali tak direspon oleh si pirang, dan Barry masih saja memfokuskan matanya kepada kasus yang tersaji di hadapannya. Peristiwa tersebut berhasil membuat Hal bertanya - tanya mengenai seberapa pentingnya kasus yang diselidiki sang anggota forensik CCPD tersebut.

 

"Bar...?"

 

Masih tidak ada jawaban, bahkan sang sahabat sama sekali tak menoleh. Kejadian itu benar - benar menorehkan sebuah kebimbangan serta kekhawatir di kepala sang pilot -bagaimanapun dia sama sekali tak suka kawannya bersikap aneh begini kepadanya-

 

"Bartholomew Allen?!"

 

Akhirnya nama lengkap sang Flash lolos dari mulutnya dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat si pirang menoleh kepadanya.

 

"Huh?"

 

Iris biru sang pirang teralihkan dari sekumpulan kasus yang tengah diseledikinya, ia kemudian menatap sang sahabat yang tengah mengukir wajah khawatir. Oh, _shit_ , sepertinya dia akan terjebak dengan pembicaraan dalam dengan sang pilot.

 

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?!"

 

_Well_ , tentu saja hal itu merupakan Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Hal. Bagaimanapun, Barry jarang sekali mengacuhkan dirinya dan sekarang sang pilot bertanya - tanya apakah ini merupakan waktu dimana sang _speedster_ tahu bahwa sang Green Lantern sama sekali tak layak untuknya?

 

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak..."

 

Barry menggeleng mendengarkan pertanyaan itu, bagaimanapun situasi yang sekarang merupakan kesalahannya dan Hal sama sekali tak ambil andil apapun.

 

"Lalu kenapa?!"

 

Ia butuh jawaban, bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tak ingin sahabatnya tersebut berlarut - larut dalam sebuah masalah. _Fine_ , Hal mungkin bukanlah manusia terbaik yang ada di muka bumi... tetapi dia sama sekali tak pernah mau melihat orang terdekatnya terluka.

 

"Hal... A-aku..."

 

Barry menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kembali mengingat bagaimana Eobard mengatakan bahwa ia akan meneror hidup Barry untuk selamanya, berusaha menyingkirkan semua orang yang berada di kehidupan sang speedster. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan kebenarnya begitu saja?

 

_Fine_ , Hal Jordan memang teman terbaik yang ia miliki. Namun, ia takut apabila dia menceritakan semua itu kawannya itu akan merasa khawatir. Hal Jordan punya masalah lebih besar yang harus diurusi daripada hanya sekedar rasa khawatir yang dimiliki sang speedster...

 

"Bear... katakan kebenarannya."

 

Sebuah nada penuh kecemasan mengiringi ucapan sang Green Lantern, Hal tahu bahwa Barry bukanlah orang yang suka mengekspresinya dirinya secara terang - terangan seperti sang pilot, tetapi dia tahu bahwa yang ingin dilakukan sang pirang adalah melindungi dan menyelamatkan semua orang.

 

Oleh sebab itu berbagai dugaan muncul di kepala Hal mengenai mengapa Barry berusaha menghindarinya. Hal kemudian menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap.

 

"Bear, _listen_... Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi semua orang yang dekat denganmu... tetapi terkadang ada hal hal yang terjadi di luar kendalimu, oke?"

 

Barry menatap Hal dengan tidak percaya, dia tahu tak semua hal terjadi di dalam kontrolnya. Tetapi, apakah salah apabila ia hanya ingin melindungi mereka yang ia sayangi?! Kehilangan banyak hal karena Eobard Thawne sudah terlalu sering terjadi, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin takut apabila sang villain akan benar - benar berusaha menghilangkan semua darinya.

 

"Hal, Aku tak bisa menjadi seorang yang tanpa ketakutan sepertimu."

 

Dan sebuah kekehan terdengar dari sang pilot yang berhasil membuat sang pirang menaikkan alisnya -bertanya - tanya mengenai apa apa maksud dari kekehan seorang Hal Jordan-

 

"Kau mungkin menganggapku sebagai orang terberani yang kau kenal, bear. Tetapi, ada waktu tertentu dimana aku merasakan ketakutan, dan salah satunya apabila aku harus kehilanganmu."

 

Saat itu juga Barry membulatkan matanya sembari menatap sosok Hal yang tengah tersenyum. Hal dengan terang - terangan menyatakan bahwa salah satu ketakutannya adalah kehilangan dirinya, sementara dirinya di sini sama sekali tak berani menyatakan bahwa alasannya menghindari Hal hanya karena ia takut kehilangan sang pilot.

 

"Hal, maafkan aku. Dan aku benar, bahwa yang menunjukkan keberanianmu bukanlah cincinmu tetapi hatimu."

 

Sang rambut cokelat kembali tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk bahu Barry ringan.

 

" _So_ , sekarang kau berniat menjelaskan mengapa kau menghindariku saat aku kembali ke bumi lagi?"

  
Sebuah senyum getir dikeluarkan Barry, saat ini mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui semuanya karena well, Harold Jordan telah menyampaikan ketakutannya akan kehilangan sang speedster terlebih dahulu.

 

"Jadi, setelah pertemuan singkat kita beberapa saat lalu, Thawne kembali beraksi dan sekarang dia mengancam akan merenggut semua yang kumiliki..."

 

Saat itu juga Hal mengangguk, ia tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun, ia tahu satu satunya yang kini sang Flash butuhkan adalah sebuah kenyamanan, oleh sebab itu tanpa terbesit sebuah keraguanpun sang Green Lantern memutuskan untuk memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

 

"Semua akan baik - baik saja, bear. Aku tak akan kemana - mana.."

 

Sebuah terkejutan nampak muncul di wajah sang anggota forensik dari CCPD tersebut ketika Hal memeluk dirinya. Namun, ekspresi terkejut itu seketika tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman ketika ia mendengar Hal menyatakan sesuatu yang dia butuhkan.

 

" _Thanks_ , Hal."

 

"Omong - omong aku senang kita berada di halaman yang sama. Maksudku, ternyata bukan aku saja yang takut kehilanganmu tapi kau juga takut kehilanganku..."

 

Barry tak perlu membalas omongan itu, karena dirinya tahu dia sama senangnya dengan Hal. Setidaknya dengan mengatakan hal jujur seperti berhasil membuat sebuah senyum berkembang lagi di wajahnya. Namun, sebuah gejolak yang ada di hatinya menuntutnya untuk membalas ungkapan sang pilot meski hanya dalam pernyataan kecil.

 

" _I love you_ , Hal."

 

Dan saat itu juga Hal Jordan merasa lega karena ia telah berhasil melepaskan salah satu beban yang dimiliki kawan terbaiknya. Omong - omong dia juga tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya dari Barry sampai sang speedster memintanya sendiri karena dia yakin sang Flash masih membutuhkan nyaman yang tengah diberikannya tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO FINALLY I GIVE Y'ALL A NICE PIECE OF HALBARRY!! Sorry this isn't a blue lantern!barry story as I promised in my story before... but at least this is a nice story, rite?!? btw as always kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
